William McCario
Early Life/Adolescence Born 220 KOR in Kolangrad Proper, little is known about William's childhood. Few who have known him personally still live today. Some suspect his parents were both killed in a fire, others think he slayed them himself. When he was 21, he immigrated to the Republic of Novac. Those who met him described him as highly charismatic and persuasive, if not a little out of his mind. Military Career Soon after arriving in Novac, the Great War broke out. Due to a shortage of military officers, William's request to enlist as an Army Officer was granted. He served as a Lieutenant in the Battle of Langston, and remained in the army until February 17th, 245. He had become disillusioned with the way things had gone, seeing how close the war had suddenly been on the doorstep of the capitol. Angry with the manner the Chancellor had conducted himself and the war, he left the army. The Party While in the Army, he had been stationed all over the country and heard the thoughts of the people. He had seen multiple small protests, idealizing about nationalist thoughts. They captured William's emotions, and he never forgot them. From the day he left the army, he started to ally himself with those who felt the way he did. He began giving speeches in the hidden corners of Montgomery, hiding from the persecution of the city guards. Once the nation became more free, he resurfaced in Langston, giving public speeches. Election of 246 After the almost disastrous months involved in the Communist Crisis, the Chancellor announced the election for the next Chancellor would be held sooner than normal, in order to give the people the chance to voice their opinions on recent events. Chancellor Riggs won with 40% of the vote, leaving McCario secretly disheartened. He believed the people had been fooled. He gave no public announcement, remaining silent on the matter. Coup of 246 Shortly after the election, McCario gathered limited support from the army and marched on Coalton, taking the town. Not even a few days later, he took Faraday Harbor as well. Field Marshal Bradley rallied the 2nd Battalion, and marched on Coalton from Montgomery. In a moment of panic, McCario abandoned his army and fled to Faraday, taking only his devoted members. They escaped on the NWS New Douglas, heading for the west. He was caught by the Hybretians and swiftly hauled back to the Republic by Peter himself. A short trial later, he was sentenced to a labor camp for life. A month in, he escaped into the swamps. Laviton and Death Scholars dispute how McCario was able to travel to Laviton, but many witnesses know of his quick takeover. He appeared one day, disheveled hair and dirty. He spent a few days in the pub, talking of grandeur in the future of the Protectorate, buying anyone willing to sit down with him a drink. He amassed a small but loyal following, then suddenly stormed the townhouse and took Governor Reed prisoner. McCario attempted to keep up the ruse of nothing gone awry, but the Republic and Chancellor Riggs caught on quite quickly. The Novacian navy sailed into New Montgomery, blasting the single rebel ship McCario had acquired. In a momentous fight between the Chancellor and McCario, he died from a gunshot wound to the head. With him died the radical intentions of the Novac First Party, and the threat he posed to the Republic with his silver tongue and ruthless actions.Category:Novac Category:People Category:Politics